


[19天|贺红] Tie Up Your Hands #1

by Lindyd



Category: 19days
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	

……是从什么时候开始的？

莫关山蜷缩在黑暗里低声喘息着。

是他们打架的时候贺天死死箍住他的力道……还是体育课时贺天带着汗液从他身边跑过时带起的温度？莫关山闭着眼睛，一只手死死揪住身下的床单，另一只手缓缓向下……直至握住自己早便勃起的性器。

陌生且汹涌的欲望向这俱年轻的肉体袭来，雨水许久不曾垂怜索多玛干涸的河床，只有硫磺从天而降，于是浓烟弥散，业火摧枯拉朽烧尽整片荒野。体液尽以另一种方式从体内流失，莫关山躺在漫天灰烬中央，徒劳地舔了舔发干的嘴唇。体内横冲直撞的情潮折磨得这个青涩的omega近乎无措了，他眼中潮湿，错觉空气变得极稀薄，燥热于体内升起，再从身体深处流窜到四肢百骸。手指的安抚根本不够平息这来势汹汹的灼烧，他知道自己需要更多。可是究竟需要什么呢……

他的脑海中浮现出贺天的脸。贺天低沉的笑声，单薄锋利的眼角，身上极淡的烟草味道，还有属于alpha的浓烈且强硬的信息素……莫关山仰起头，颀长的脖颈拉成一条绷紧的弧线，紧咬住的嘴角泻出细细密密的呻吟。汗珠顺着他的鬓角滚落，一滴一滴砸向床单，晕开一片片水渍。他知道自己的后穴也湿了，体液正顺着臀缝往下流。那处从来没有被抚慰过的地方，就连他自己也没有，却在他对贺天的想象中倏忽张开了，变得湿润柔软，亟待被人开拓使用。他试图克制尾椎处愈发无法忽视的瘙痒，两只修长的腿无措地相互交缠磨蹭，身下的床单被他蹭得乱七八糟，可他生涩的自慰手法却将自己一步一步推向更加空虚难捱的深渊。

 

好想要……莫关山闭起眼睛，任由想象中贺天虚幻的影子对他耀武扬威。少年即将发育完成的身体简直像神的恩赐，贺天打篮球的样子漂亮极了。他的身高不输那些篮球队的体育生，臂膀有力而紧实，胸膛宽厚，小腿的线条修长且流畅。他的T恤被汗水浸湿后会紧贴在身上，莫关山每次转身，甚至能看清他的背脊在发力时隆起的肌肉。他黑色的头发也被汗水打得半湿了，发尾清亮如刀。下场后他会笑着接过那些低年级的女孩子们递给他的矿泉水，一股脑迎头浇下去，再尽数将额前的头发梳拢到脑后……

好想要……

莫关山知道自己的体温在逐渐上升，整个卧室都陷进了omega信息素的味道里。想被拥抱，被填满，被他彻底打开。想要他的手指，他的唇瓣，他的体液，想被属于alpha的信息素像野兽一样粗暴地、毫无保留地驯服和占有。

这是这个月第几次自慰？莫关山已经记不清了。他自暴自弃一般快速套弄自己的性器，像个无可救药的瘾君子，一遍遍回忆着贺天和他的寥寥几次接触，以及无数次心照不宣。这个时候，贺天在做什么呢？已经很晚了，对方或许刚刚吃完饭，或许在打游戏，或许正洗澡，水珠顺着他结实的肉体滴下来……或是在自慰，就像他现在一样，幽暗的卧室里传来溢满情欲的低喘与床单布料摩擦的声音，如同空旷的回响撞击上莫关山跌宕的脉搏……

 

不知从哪一天起，他开始频繁地梦见贺天。

梦里的贺天和白天一样年轻恣意、生机勃勃，他身后永远有阳光，是莫关山从来没有见过的，灿烂的阳光。温度炽热，令莫关山迟迟不敢伸出想触碰他的手。梦里的贺天也和白天一样喜欢笑。莫关山极度讨厌贺天笑。那种高深莫测、漫不经心的笑。贺天带着这样的笑容打架，带着这样的笑容接过学妹手里的水和运动饮料，也带着这样的笑容戏弄他，惹怒他，又一次次恰到好处地安抚他。梦里的贺天甚至比白天更加恶劣，他在梦境中带着那样让人厌恶的笑亲吻他，触碰他的身体，令他情动，却从不给他真正的欢愉。那双眸子从来是冷且清明的，在梦中静静旁观他被铺天盖地的欲望折磨到失去神智，不肯放他睡哪怕一夜好觉。

 

连日质量极差的睡眠让莫关山在白日看起来比平时更加无精打采，在学校时有大半时间都窝在座位上昏昏欲睡。老师几次约他谈话，并没问出什么。他坐靠窗倒数第二排，贺天的座位就在他后面。早晨收作业时贺天往前递作业本，两个人的手指无意间交汇，贺天指尖冰凉干燥的触感像电流一样蹿进他的身体里，他惊得失手将作业本掉到地上，体内像猛兽一样蛰伏着的躁动因为这一秒钟的皮肤触碰活过来了。那一瞬间莫关山意识到他内心是想渴求更多的，像烈日下在沙漠里行走的旅人遇见一片绿洲。细密的汗珠爬满他的后背，要不是他咬紧牙关，他刚刚恐怕就呻吟出声了。

走道对面的见一捡起贺天的作业本，关切地询问他是不是不舒服。他皱着眉头，一如既往顶回几句不痛不痒的话，好像和以前的每一天没什么不同。可他的内心几乎要被不安和无措淹没了。要他怎么说出口，他那些羞耻且下流的梦和欲望……

后座的贺天一反常态地安静，从刚才开始就一言不发，只是坐着，静静地看着莫关山。那双眼睛和梦中的逐渐重叠到一起，几乎让莫关山以为他早已经看穿了自己心中那些隐秘的秘密。他将见一的询问抛到脑后，近乎狼狈地落荒而逃。

 

 

是从什么时候开始的？

贺天默默回想道。

怎么会有那样一个omega，天天浑身带着不知从哪里搞来的伤，手上的绷带缠得乱七八糟，和一群比他还高壮的alpha、beta厮混在一起，气势竟比他们中的任何一个都强。他怎么会有那样一双眼睛？眼神清亮桀骜，明明身材瘦削单薄，真动起手来不知道挨得住自己几拳揍，可是只看他的眼睛，好像他永远不会认输。

贺天曾经偶然在深夜的烧烤大排档遇见过莫关山和他那一群混混兄弟一起吃夜宵。莫关山话不多，开口总带着挑衅跋扈的味道，说话的时候微微抬着下巴，眼底有半真半假的阴沉，哪怕只有三分的倨傲反骨在人前也必得表现出十二分。他和那群混混一起喝酒，醉意上涌后半阖着双眼和他们聚在树下抽烟。贺天冷眼看他驾轻就熟地点烟、驾轻就熟地吐出一口缓缓上升的白雾，混在那一群人里，好像对自己目前的生活状态游刃有余。但他眼眸深处并不见一点满足。关于他的一切，在贺天看来不过是一只小奶豹挥着爪子在虚张声势。

他像一只成年猎豹，漫不经心地戏弄这只牙还没长全的小奶豹。用利爪拨弄它腹部柔软的毛，用牙齿摩挲它薄薄的耳廓，将它翻来覆去地捉弄，垂眼看小奶豹晃晃悠悠站起身子，不甚熟练地朝自己弓背呲牙，再三两下将它重新安抚好，塞回自己怀里。

贺天和围绕在莫关山身边的那群没出息的混子不一样，贺天可一点都不怕他。

 

这个稀里糊涂的小omega还不清楚自己的身体究竟发生了什么，贺天便早他一步嗅到了夏末秋初一颗果实即将成熟时散发出的，酸涩又甜美的果香。莫关山的信息素好闻极了，恐怕他自己都不知道。贺天坐在他后面，整日闻着从他身上缓缓弥散开的味道。那味道此刻还并不浓郁，只像一层薄雾，一场绵雨，一颗待放的花苞，却足够撩得贺天几近发狂。

想操他。

想撕开他的衣服，把他压在课桌上，绑住他的手腕，粗暴地打开他的身体，玷污他占有他控制他毁灭他，让他哭叫出声，却只能在自己怀里寻求安慰。想让他后穴里含着自己的精液上课，最好人人都能闻到他身上属于另一个alpha如同宣告所有权一般具有侵略性的气味，起身回答问题的时候那些精液混着他发情的淫液流出穴口、濡湿裤子。想看他在羞耻中通红的脸，潮湿的眼角和紧抿的嘴唇。贺天几乎被自己内心日夜灼烧的欲望逼疯了。他的座位就在莫关山后面，他可以花一整天时间像个变态一样观察莫关山。看他包裹在校服外套里瘦削的腰身，看他打盹时身体起伏的弧度，用眼睛狠狠舔舐阳光照射下他后颈细小的汗珠。

莫关山这几日在他同他说话时闪躲飘忽的眼神、在他打球时灼热地黏到他后背的视线、一日比一日浓烈的信息素……他留给贺天的弱点和破绽实在是太多了。贺天猜他肯定已经偷偷自慰过，但没有alpha在身边，这个青涩的omega是不会得到彻底的满足的。莫关山因为他故意的触碰而失手打掉作业本的那天早晨，天知道他将拳头攥得多紧才忍住了自己内心翻滚不停的暴躁和欲望。莫关山以为自己掩饰得很好，以为忍住了喉咙里的呻吟就天下太平，可他不知道他被情欲烧红的眼角和湿润颤抖的睫毛早将他出卖了。最令贺天生气的是，莫关山为了躲避他的目光，竟然转身出了教室，在他眼皮底下走到了那群平日和他厮混在一起的混混身边。

贺天坐在教室里，眼睁睁看着他傻乎乎的小omega裹挟着甜美的信息素走向别的alpha，差点就要藏不住眼底升腾而起的暴戾。在狩猎方面，他向来是一个极有耐心的猎手，提前一步布好陷阱，然后躲在暗处，优雅地看着自己的猎物一步一步走进他的捕兽夹。但他知道，这一次，他的耐心快要用完了。

 

那天体育课前的课间，贺天趁莫关山不在教室时做了些小动作。他用自己湿润的唇瓣轻吻自己的食指指腹，然后手指绕过莫关山杯子的杯沿，将他的体液和信息素尽数沾了上去。杯沿上残留着一圈莫关山的唾液留下的印渍，贺天将那些印渍毫不客气地揩下来，放在唇边吻了吻。Omega的信息素顿时扑他一脸。他眯起眼睛，嘴角微扬。他快等不及亲自将他不听话的小奶豹叼回巢了。

 

tbc.


End file.
